Mob Talker Romance Spin Off (Redone)
by Whiskershin
Summary: When A 14 year old, living with his 23 year old girlfriend and their companions, they will all go on adventurous adventures! rated M For Lemon, Shotacon (Not my decision, but I'm not complaining) And language.
1. Chapter 1: the man behind bars

**SHADOW POV **

It had been a month or so since these beautiful girls had arrived, and about 3 weeks since Andr and I had sex. I'm Shadow. I wear a black hoodie, dark blue shorts, black shoes and socks, and for those who want to know, I'm 14. Who would've guessed Andr would be a Shotacon... Well anyways, I talked to Pyro about going to the nether. Pyro was like a father to me. He found me stranded in the woods, injured. He wears a black sweater, blue pats, black sneakers, and a green beanie. He was also a scientist. "Let me think about it...besides, it's practically hell, you have to be careful.." I smiled. When he told me the precautions, knew he'd let me go to the nether! In the meantime, I went to go play with Arrow's butler, Grant. Grant didn't seem to like me though. In fact, he left me for dead once, in an abandoned forest. I barely made it out alive.

When I decided I wanted to go to the nether, I went to Pyro. "Pyro? I'm gonna head to the nether soon." He looked at me, walked over to, and handed me 3 potions. "Resist fire, regeneration, and a speed potion. Please use them wisely. If something happens to you, I don't know what I'll do with myself. I already regret letting you go either way..." He said in a worried tone. "Dad..." I looked him in the eye. "I'll make it back to you, one way or...the other." I said, placing my favorite enderpearl in his hands.

I walked back home real quick. "Andr? Hello?" I called out. I heard the water in the bath. I walked to my bath downstairs, undressed, and joined her. "Hi, beautiful." I said, kissing her cheek. She smiled and hugged me. "Hi Shadow." We spent about 5 minutes relaxing. Andr giggled at my growing erection, which I somehow didn't notice I had until she whispered in my ear "Well Shadow. You can't seem to control yourself." She smirked. She grabbed my length and slowly jacked me off. "Mmm..." I moaned a bit. " I still can't believe your this big." She said seductively, jacking me off faster. "Are you enjoying this?" Andr smiled. I was blushing alot. "Are _you_ enjoying this?" She giggled

After some time I released, and my seed shot out. "Ah!" I moaned out loud. Andr was giggling more. "It's a shame I'm wasting that. It felt sooo good in me." We both smiled and kissed. After the shower, I got dressed and ready to head to the nether. I kissed Andr on the cheek. I walked out of my house and into Arrow's. "Arrow?" His asshole butler, Grant showed up instead. I walked out the second I saw his face. I decided to go alone. Arrow was supposed to accompany me, but Grant would just ruin it, and probably try to push me into a pool of lava...asshole.

As I entered the portal I noticed what looked like a cave. But I noticed what looked like a small building. I entered it. I saw it was damaged. There was a chest, bed, crafting table, and a furnace. I saw what looked like a trail. Blood? No, it was some nether rack. I followed the trail into a cave, where a lever was placed on the wall... I looked around nervously, and flipped it. I ran as fast as I could in case it was a trap. I waited for a moment, and there was no explosion. I entered and saw a nether portal next to a book... I took the book and read it. Someone was asking for help, so I entered.

As soon as I entered I explored a bit. I walked towards a nether-cave. I saw some pigmen, and went to kill them for their nuggets of shiny yellow metal stuff. Apparently it was valued at a high price. I killed them and took all the nuggets I could. I noticed an iron door at the end of the cave. I looked at it, then walked up to it. There was a window. I was too short, so I destroyed atleast 2 blocks of nether rack, and placed them on the ground. I stood on them and looked in to see two people. A blonde male and female. Obviously older than me... The male was looking a bit injured, like burns, but the female seemed to be okay. The male had blonde hair, blue eyes, his clothing was burnt, but still intact. The female had gold hair and eyes, and some gold armor on her arms and legs. She was just wearing a red bikini. I blushed a bit when I saw her, but I proceeded to knock on the door. They both looked up at me. The male rammed the door, but it didn't break. I jumped back, afraid of what he would do if he got his hands on me. I opened the door anyways. The man pounced me instantly. "I'm gonna fuckin kill you!" I was scared. The girl pushed him off. "Frost! He's not the torturer, or an enemy. He's just a kid!" The male looked at me, and sighed, getting up. "Sorry kid... I just lost it, I guess... Where's your dad?" He asked. I looked at him for a moment. "I...I'm sorry I brought that up..." He said, giving me another hug. I hugged back. "I don't know my real father, but Pyro took me in and raised me. I can take you to him." The male thought for a minute. "Sure." He smiled. "I'm Blazette. That's my boyfriend Frost." The girl said.

We were walking when I heard what sounded like a blaze. I turned and saw three blazes. "Run!" I said to the couple. I drew my sword, and ran towards one, attacking it. I managed to kill it, but theother one torched me from behind. "Agh!" I yelled I turned around, just to be hit in the chest with atleast 3 more fireballs. I fell to the ground, obviously in pain. The male Turned and ran towards me. "Kid!" He took my sword, and killed off the blazes. He picked me up. "T-Thanks..." I said smiling. "Why'd you do that?" Blazette asked. "I'd die any day to protect those I see as my friends." and with that I fainted...

**A.N) Hey guys! Whiskers here. I'm herShadowHeroes is now doing the official mob talker story. I'm still doing the spin off. Iconicscorpion (Sifter21) Will most likely no longer writing the story. It is up to TheShadowHeroes and I! Besides, for the last few chapters, he's been writing under sifter's account (We all know each other for real) I will leave my older spin off up, but this will be based off the same thing. (So I do have ideas/storyline to base off of) I hope you enjoyed the new story. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shadow's aftermath

**FROST POV**

Blazette helped me take the kid to the area he was speaking of. Someone in a white hoodie noticed me. He grabbed a bow and readied an arrow. We gently set the kid down and raised our hands. The man with the white hoodie, brownish hair, white eyes, and grey pants approached. "What did you do to him!?" He yelled. "What?" I responded. "What did you do to my friend!?" He yelled again, taking the kid. "Shadow? Come on, buddy. You okay?" The boy named Shadow moved a bit. He looked at the other man and smiled at him, but passed out again. "Shadow!" He ran to a house in the side of a mountain. We followed him. "Pyro! Shadow needs medical attention!" We followed him downstairs into what seemed like a laboratory.

The man removed the kid's burnt shirt. He examined the burns on his chest. "Hmmm...All of the burns are either 1st or 2nd degree burns. They'll heal in time...But I can make a cream to speed up the healing." He then looked at me and Blazette. "Who the hell are they?" He asked. The man in white looked at him. " I think they're to blame for hurting Shadow." I noticed Blazette's eyes widen. "I beg your pardon.." She began. We both looked at the blonde woman. "Your friend here saved us but was attacked by blazes. 4..." The doctor looked at me. "I'm not sure if I should believe you or not...but until Shadow wakes up, it's our only choice." We all nodded. The doctor went into his lab, and started making something. "I'm Pyro.. depending on what my _son _says.." looked at the kid, even more worried.

Blazette and I decided to stay in the lab, with the kid. Blazette leaned over and whispered "Frost. He's a pretty cute kid..." She smiled at me. I smiled back at her. I had to admit. " H-huh?" he started moving, as he woke up. "D-daddy...?" He said in an adorable voice. The man from earlier walked in. "Shadow?"He looked up at him. "Yeah, dad?" Pyro pointed at me. " Did they hurt you in anyway?" He shook his head no. " The boy saved my life, after I free'd them...Why...why does my body hurt so much?" He asked, wincing in a bit of pain. Pyro walked back, and came out with a container. "Here, Shadow...I want you to put these on your burns until it either heals up, or runs out." The shota nodded, and took the cream. I heard footsteps and turned to see a woman in all black run up to the boy and hug him. "Shadow! I was worried something worse would happen!" she cried. The boy hugged back and smiled. "It's okay, Andr. I'm fine." He hugged her, smiling.

**ANDR POV**

I was happy to see Shadow not as injured as I thought he would be. I let him go, and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. " I was so worried about you! Don't ever scare me like that again! " I yelled, tearing a bit. Shadow was pretty much the only person that made me happy in life. I loved him with all my heart, and couldn't live without him. He is amazing, and I don't care how young he is. He is mine. I then laid with him on the medical bed, putting the lotion/cream on his back.

I saw Cupa watching, and she smirked. She loved to tease me, when it came to Shadow. "S-Stop teasing me, Cupa." I said, blushing. " So, how's Shadow under the sheets?" She asked, which caused me to blush even more. " Be quiet!" I yelled. Shadow too was blushing, so he went up to shower in Pyro's shower. He got a spare towel, and put his clothes in the wash. Cupa smirked and followed him, just to tease and embarrass him. I followed to make sure Cupa didn't take it too far.

When we got up there, I looked in to see that Cupa had forced Shadow in the shower, she had pinned him basically. "C-Cupa...stop..." I heard him say. "I'm only having a little fun. Besides, Andr is here to shower with you." He blushed more, and I was pushed towards the shower. I shoved Cupa outside, locking the door, and undressing. Shadow blushed more but sighed in relief. I smiled undressing. As I entered, Shadow was covering his erection. I giggled, sitting him on my lap, jerking him off in the shower. "A-Andr..." he moaned as I rubbed and played with the tip, and after about 3 minutes, shot his load, and I giggled.

We washed each other, and after, we turned the water off, and got out. I gave Shadow his towel, and used mine. Shadow didn't have any clothes, so when I dried up, I made him some robes. We walked out to see Cupa smirking more. "Have fun you two?" She giggled. "B-Be quiet..." I replied, blushing more. She laughed. "I heard Shadow say your name in a sexy voice." I was about ready slap her, but I didn't. I walked Shadow back down, getting his clothes out of the dryer.

I walked back up to see something that pissed me off alot. Cupa had pinned Shadow on the bed. I pushed her off and hugged him. "What? I just wanted to tease the kid." "What's your problem?!" I yelled. Apparently I killed Cupa's fun. "I was kidding with him...jeez." She walked off. "You okay Shadow?" He nodded. "Good." I smiled. I dressed Shadow, reapplying the cream to his burns. I couldn't complain about life like this. I was good...

**A/N) Hey guys! Whiskers. I'm finally not lazy ( for the moment. I'm very busy with school, but tomorrow, I'm going to an anime convention in San Diego! It'd be nice to see you there! I'd probably be wearing a Hurley hat. Good luck finding me. I won't write much, But I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. The other two writers are lazy as hell. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Cake is amazing

**ANDR POV**

It was a day after Shadow came back. He had been recovering well, even if he is a kid. I walked down into Pyro's lab, to see Shadow. He was asleep, shirtless, revealing all the burns on his back and chest. I smiled, because he was so cute. Drooling on the pillow, making an adorable face. I decided to get in with him, smiling. Tomorrow was Cupa's birthday. She was gonna be 16. She will be 2 years older than Shadow. Those two have become great friends so far. While him and I are lovers. We gave each other our first, and it was weird. He is the dirtiest kid I know. But I like that about him.

I lie with Shadow, smiling, and hugging him. I look down at his crotch, to see a bulge in his underwear. I smirked to myself, thinking '_Should we stain Pyro's medical beds?_' I giggled. Cupa walked in and blushed at us two. She knew Shadow was in his underwear because his clothes were burnt up a bit, and Arrow was sewing them back together. Cupa blushed a bit, when she saw me with Shadow. "Oh, hi Cupa. Why are you blushing?" Andr smirked more. "Your face is as red as redstone." Cupa slowly walked away.

Later, I took Shadow on a walk with me. "It's a nice forest, isn't it." He nodded. " I remember a hot spring is nearby...Oh wait. Your an enderman. Can't go in water, can you?" She shook her head no. "No. I'm more human than enderman." Shadow looked at her, confused. "Explain." "Well, I know the mighty God Notch, gave each of the other major God/demons one wish. It was for them to make only one of their creations, or the mobs they look over to become human. They would be human, but they still had the characteristics of the mobs they used to be. The Devil, Herobrine Turned a Creeper, a Zombie, and one of Both Spiders into a human. The enderdraon gave turned me into a human. The wither made a wither skeleton, A pigman, and a Ghast a human body. But this was only recently. Notch gave every villager a human body. Scientifically, all of us have the DNA of a mob inside us, Make sense?" Shadow nodded. "Yeah. It sounds like something Pyro would say."

Later when we returned home, Shadow walked into his room, and got that burn cream Pyro Gave him. I smirked, thinking of something lewd. As Shadow was putting the cream on his chest, I stopped him, and started doing it myself. I giggled, reaching down into his pants. Shadow's face was as red as lava. I smirked more, grabbing his cock. "A-Andr?" He blushed more. "W-we're outdoors." I giggled. "I know. You'll get it later." He rubbed his neck, smiling.

**PYRO POV**

I looked out the window, noticing Andr teasing Shadow. I simply smiled, and walked to my lab. The weather was getting hotter. Summer I think it was called. It was gonna be Cupa and Shadow's birthdays soon. Shadow would be turning 15, and Cupa would be 16. Shadow loved having parties. Ever since I found him, when he was 7 years old. I sighed, remembering how much time had went by so quickly. Shadow is like a son to me. I found him in the rain, with bloody hands and clothes. I didn't question why he was bloody. I just took him in with me. Arrow liked him too. They were the best of friends. They still are. Shadow was an amazing kid. We both loved him like family.

Later, Shadow was up in my kitchen, cooking steak. His steak was amazing. I taught him how to cook it when he was 9, but he started to add more spices and sauces. His steak was the best steak anyone would ever taste. "You cooking?" I asked. He nodded. "Want some? I know you like how I make my steak." He smirked. I drooled a bit, and nodded. "Sit down then. I'll serve you." He cooked the steak for another minute, before serving me with sauce, baked potatoes, and vegetables, along with apple juice.

After I ate, I gave a loud burp and we both laughed. "Want a cake, dad?" He asked, and I blushed. Shadow only called me dad when he was younger. "Yeah..." I finally replied. He smiled, and hugged me. "I love you, dad." I blushed a bit more. "I love you too, Shadow." I replied. blushing. '_What's with the whole childhood thing?_' I thought to myself. He let me go, and walked into the kitchen.

After preparing everything, Andr had arrived right as Shadow was putting the cake batter in. She smiled and asked for some too, and like Shadow normally would, he nodded. He did anything for that girl. Sometimes I fear she's gonna convince him to kill us all. I snickered at that thought, knowing it was only a joke.

When Shadow finished baking the cake, He took it out, put icing on it, and got some cold milk out. It was classic vanilla cake, with chocolate icing. He decided to give the cake to Andr and I. He wasn't getting any. All he wanted was a glass of milk apparently. I smiled. Shadow was always picky and weird. But we both loved him for being him. Andr for being there for her, and loving her. Me because he's basically my son.

After the cake, Cupa came in and looked at what's left of cake, on the table. She sighed, but Shadow smiled at her, and made one for her. An entire cake. He got out green and black frosting, and made a creeper face on it for some reason. She loved it either way. Lesson of today? Cake is amazing...

**A/n) I finally uploaded a chapter. I was hungry the entire time I wrote this. I even wrote half of this at school, on my chromebook ( without my teacher's knowledge)We were reading Romeo and Juliet. I read some of it on the laptop, but had fan fiction open in another window. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this. I will start writing more chapters, more often Bye guys!**


End file.
